Curses and Smoke
by Riddlemione
Summary: Hidden in the North from the Usurper, Rayna, has spent nearly 20 years from her mothers. When Lord Eddard promises the necromancer safe passage back home for her aid, will she return home in peace or will she leave Westeros to soak in fire and blood. (Rhaenys/Jon Elia/Lyanna Warnings: Language, sexual content, adult themes, incest)
1. Another Beginning

**Let me go ahead and warn you all that there will be MATURE content in this fanfic. It's a GoT fanfic for goodness sake. I own nothing. Incest warning (in future chapters)**

Adelaide Kane-Rayna (Rain-ah)

The skin ripping from a freshly killed rabbit was the only sound in the small shop of the dead master blacksmith. "You declined a very generous offer, Rayna." Lord Stark noted, as he sat down on a stool by her. "I am sure King Robert would pay you-"

"I do not want the money of a monster who climbed onto his throne over innocent corpses." She said removing the last of the hair from the hare. "He can shove all his gold up his fat ass."

"That is your king you are-"

"He is no king of mine." She said. "I have made you my lord, I have made your old gods my own, and I have made myself into something that would make my father roll in his grave; that is _if_ he were given a proper burial. I refuse to go to King's Landing."

"I am not asking you to come to King's Landing for the request of the king." Ned standing up. "I am requesting you to come for my wife."

"For Lady Catelyn?" She asked with amusement in her voice. "Is she still bent on the rumor that you fathered me as well?" Lady Catelyn questioned Rayna's heritage when Eddard returned to war with a newborn bastard son and a little raven-haired girl who he claimed was an orphan of war.

"She believes that someone was behind Bran's accident."

"I already told you what I saw." She said. "And considering your stance on using necromancy, it was out of kindness that I warned you."

"And I should have heeded your warning but there is no time for making up for my mistakes." Rayna had saw Bran's fall. She had begged the little boy not to climb and warned the Warden of the North to make sure someone kept an eye on him, but he would not listen to the warnings of a necromancer.

"I do not see how I would be of assistance to you in King's Landing?"

"I suspect that whoever pushed Bran off the tower was a foreigner. No person of the north would harm a Stark."

"Do not be too quick to trust your banner men, Lord Stark." She warned as she finished up prepping the stew before letting it warm over the fire. "No one is worth trusting. It was my grandfather's own knight that stabbed him in the back."

"The men of the north have more loyalty than that of the Kingslayer." Eddard stood from his seat. He saw that there was no reason in asking her. It was time to stop begging and start bargaining. "I will repay you for your service."

"I do not want your money, Lord Stark." She said almost insulted. "I have never taken from you; I do not plan to start now."

"I was not talking about coins, Rayna." Ned said. "I will offer you passage."

"Passage to King's Landing?" She asked with a hint of laughter. "You mock me, my Lord."

"I will provide the finances for you to receive safe passage to Dorne." He said. "Jon will not accompany you of course. You will ride south after you have served your purpose."

"How can you-"

"Do not question how I will, just believe that it will be so."

"Fuck your offer." She said hacking the rabbit's head off with a cleaver. "I'm not returning to Dorne unless _Jaehareys_ comes with me" She said hissing his name. "Neither of us belong here."

"Then prove to me I can _trust_ you."

"I have done nothing to give you distrust." She said plopping the rabbit into the boiling pot. "For nearly 18 years, I have been silent. I have bathed my hair in black oils to hide the silver in my hair. My eyes have casted down at the ground so no one could tell that my eyes were a haunting purple."

"Enough." He barked. "Keeping secrets silent was to save yourself. You both would have been beheaded."

"And you would be executed as a traitor." She shot back.

"Then what ensures me once you are safe in Dorne that you will not reveal my treachery to Robert?"

"Let. Jaehareys-"

"Quit calling him that!" Ned ordered.

"That is his _name_." She spat back. The soup forgotten. "As much as you wish to erase him from the history texts, you will not erase him from me or his mothers." She narrowed her eyes.

"I gave my word to Jon that once I return, I will tell him of his mother." Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I will tell _Jon_ of his mother, but not of his father. If he wishes to seek her, I will let him go. I swear it."

"Swear it on what."

"I give you my word."

"What good is your word?"

"My word was enough for your mother and my sister." He said. "Trust in me." With that he left her with her burnt stew.


	2. Journey to the past

**IMPORTANT AN:**

 **I recasted Rayna from Adelaide Kane to Aiysha Hart who I think fits the description much better and looks more like a Martell than Kane.**

 **If you haven't watched Aegon, Rhaenys &Visenya –The Conquerors on the youtube channel by Ivana Cincur it is utterly AMAZING! I haven't had any contact with the creator but if you are reading this (big fan).**

* * *

Rayna had little to pack for the journey. She was assured that the king would supply most of the tools she would need. She had no earthly possessions other than the necklace that her second mother had given her on her third name day and family heirlooms that had been locked away for years. The necklace was a sun with an arrow through it, her birth mother's house sigil. The little trinket was often kept hidden under her clothes and resting between her breasts. Questions would arise if someone spotted a Martell so far from Dorne.

She had no goodbyes to make. She had no apparent family in Winterfell. The blacksmith that had taken her his wing had died the year before Rayna had reached the age to be wedded off to the butcher's boy.

She was lucky that Ned had convinced Jon to postpone his recruitment into the Night's Watch until his return to Winterfell. The only thing he had to do was inform Jon that joining the Night's Watch meant that, if his mother was alive, it would be impossible to leave his post to meet her. A few days before their departure, Jon had Rayna fashion a light sword for his half-sister, Arya, the youngest Stark girl. Jon had little money to offer Rayna so he insisted that she not spend too much time on the project.

* * *

"Jon," She said surprised as the curly haired boy entered her forge. "Surprise seeing you here. Have an order from your father or Ser Rodrik this time?" Jon was often tasked to see to it that any weapons needed for the Lord of Winterfell or the Master-At-Arms were obtained. More times than often, he volunteered if that meant he could see Rayna.

"Actually, I am here for something for myself." He said with a slight discomfort stepping toward the pretty girl as she sat sharpening a shiny sword. "Well actually, it is for my sister, Arya."

"A Lady with a weapon?" Rayna questioned a smirk. "I have never been given such a request."

"It is a gift." He explained.

"Have a seat." She said motioning to a stool near her anvil.

"Thank you." Jon pulled the stool closer to her and watched in near amazement at her precision in sharpening the blade. "I would like a light sword. Something she can conceal easily and something she can use to practice."

"Why would a young lady need to learn to use a sword, Jon?"

"If you remember, Arya is anything, but a lady." Jon smiled. "I see a lot of you in her."

"And what do you mean by that?" She asked standing to put the sword in its sheath that hung on the wall. "Hopefully you mean it as a compliment."

"But of course." He said turning his head to follow her. "She is a lot like you. Which terrifies me and gives me more the reason to get her a blade." Rayna chuckled at his remark. "I can't pay you much, so I won't ask you to make it elaborate or anything special. Just a simple fencing sword." Jon seemed ashamed at having to address the fact that although he had Stark blood, he did not have Stark money.

"I only have a few days here left. Jory Cassel's sword was my last job and I was scheduled to start packing up after that. I might as well make my last job something rememberable. There won't be another blacksmith in Winterfell until the next person replaces me."

"Replacing you is an impossible thing to do." Jon said. Not realizing the words slipped from his mouth he quickly followed with, "You are the best blacksmith since the ones in the Valyrian Freehold." She gave a soft smile which in her case, anything soft was a rare thing.

"I should have it ready a few days before we depart for King's Landing. Come by two days or so before we leave and it will be ready." With a pursed grin, Jon thanked her and left.

* * *

Rayna had somewhat of a relationship with Jon. She could never picture him as anything more than her half-brother, but being a Targaryen that did not have much meaning. Jon on the other hand noted Rayna's beauty throughout their years together unknowing of their connection. If she were to answer honestly, Rayna would tell you how despised she is by her skin. The gloomy years in Winterfell had left her once sun-kissed skin ghostly pale. She knew Jon's skin was a pale as fresh milk and it looked just as soft as well. She thought that between the two, he had inherited their father's good looks. She looked as herself as sickly compared to the other women in Winterfell with large bosoms and curves.

However, most of the men in Winterfell who knew of her disagreed. Beneath the sweat and dirt of a day's work, one could see the near porcelain skin practically glow when the sun made its appearance and the haunting purple in her eyes seemed to enchant anyone who looked into them. Theon Greyjoy, Lord Eddard's ward, had made the mistake of advancing on her when when they were in they were younger. Although she was slightly smaller than him, Rayna had trained more than the young squid. If it were not for Jon pulling her off of him, someone of higher stature would have saw the low born strike the noble on his back. Since then, she noticed Jon always interfering and coming to her aid no matter who was against her.

When Jon had caught smallpox, she had crept into the castle to read to the sickly boy. She was caught by Lord Eddard and granted permission to stay as long as she did not misbehave. This was Ned's warning not to be caught using any sort of witchcraft. Not willing to lose the last male in her family, she disobeyed. She had made an elixir and salve from a book of dark magic that had belonged to her grandmother, who passed it down to her. Each Targaryen woman dating back to Visenya, the original sorceress of the house, had possessed this book, but it had been since the Dance of Dragons that a Targaryen had been gifted dark powers.

Rayna did not view them as 'dark' or 'evil'. If they were to help Jon survive, then they were anything but. It was after she had finished rubbing the salve on Jon's poor dotted face when Lady Catelyn had entered. Catelyn had made a cold order for the girl to leave to which the stubborn child declined.

"Didn't you hear me clearly, girl? I ordered you to leave. Now."

"I'm not leaving him."

"Do you wish to be whipped?" She snapped.

"Almost as much as you wish Jon to die." Catelyn's eyes had widened at the remark.

"How dare-"

"I overheard you in the Godswood praying to forgive you for wishing he would die and your false promise to legitimize him a Stark." She said hotly. "I _will_ stay and watch over him and pray that _your_ evil desires go unanswered and Lord Stark will never hear of your evilness in your heart. At least not from me."

From that day forward, Rayna had despised Lady Catelyn and the feeling was mutual. Rayna could not comprehend how Catelyn could be so jealous over a bastard child. Jon not only had to share his father with 5 other legitimate children, but he had no mother. Given the arrangement in her family those many years ago, Rayna would rather Jon be left motherless than have to rely on Catelyn Stark for any motherly affection. Whenever she could, without bringing it to Lord Eddard's attention, she would show Jon the compassion she knew he was lacking. Jon often mistook her kindness for flirtation given the fact that Rayna Waters was seldom tolerant of anyone. Although she was petite and her beauty resembled the beauty that of her mother Elia, her ferocity mirrored her ancestor Visenya.

There was some compassion in heart, however, particularly for the younger Stark children. She could honestly not care less about Sansa, but the three youngest were Rayna's favorite. Having the three youngest call Jon their brother and not "their father's bastard' or "half-brother" warmed her heart. Jon deserved that much at the least.

The young boy Rickon was too young to understand what being a bastard meant or even that Jon was different than the rest of the Stark children. Bran and Arya however always treated Jon no different than Robb. Arya actually had more of a relationship with Jon than anyone and secretly, in her heart, Rayna was jealous of the little girl for that. Having a family that Rayna will never have. A brother that will never be hers.

Before working on the sword for Jon, Rayna made an elixir for Bran. It contained the crushed bone of a horse's femur, the strongest bones in the seven kingdoms. The item was hard to come by given that Rayna did not own a horse, but luckily, the farmer's old mare had taken a fall and the horse had to be mercifully killed. The meat was sold to the butcher and the bone's were left in the sun for the dogs.

She knew that Catelyn would have never agreed to her help given the festering distain between the two women. The raven-haired sorceress was lucky enough to sneak a hex bag underneath Bran's mattress without being caught by Catelyn who had momentarily left the boy's side.

* * *

It was three days before the King's departure and much had changed in the last few days. Bran's recovery had improved uncredited to Rayna's efforts. Jon would pop into her shop every day or so to see her progress on Arya's sword. Unbeknownst to Jon, Rayna had been attempting to cast her visions to see what definite trouble awaited them in King's Landing.

Jon had come in on the last day before the King's departure. "Well?" He questioned. "Is it ready?"

"But of course." Rayna joked as she locked away her tools. "Sorry, I have been somewhat preoccupied with the journey. The transition from Winterfell to King's Landing is sure to be a difficult one." The light sword had been wrapped in a cloth and placed on the table near the door. "There is the sword, as promised." She pointed and went to her trunk to retrieve what she had saved for Jon.

Jon had examined it and was more than satisfied with her work. "It's perfect." He said as a smile broke across his face. "I am certain she will love it. How much do I owe you?" Rayna could hear the dragon coins rattle in his pocket.

"Arya is lucky to have a brother that cares for her so." Rayna said and Jon could sense the sadness in her voice. "Consider it a gift. For all the hospitality you and your father have shown me these past 18 or so years."

"No, I can't let you do that." He disagreed. Not knowing whether it was because of his father's position or the fact that she was aware he did not have much money. "You earned this money."

"It took no time to wield it." She argued. "Consider it a product of a hobby, not of work."

"I cannot allow that." Although Jon was appreciative, he was not looking for a hand out. "If you will not accept my money, I will not accept it."

"It is not your money, nor any that I want." Rayna knew that Jon's intention was wholesome, but it was beginning to aggravate her that he would not accept the damn sword. "If I go and try to sell that sword, I would get little to nothing for it. A stable boy would use it as a whip, not a weapon."

"Then allow me to give you little to nothing." He approached and her eyes narrowed. "Fine." He said defeated. "If you will not allow me to pay you properly then allow me to repay you in service. If there is anything you need, I will do it." Her ears nearly perked at the offer. There was something…

"Wait." She said and turned to her locked trunk. She took the key hidden in her bosom and unlocked it. Digging through it to the bottom, she pulled out the two loose pieces of wood at the bottom revealing the secret compartment. It took two arms for her to successfully pull it out. "I could use a favor out of you." She said standing with the bundle of cloth in arms.

She passed Jon and placed it on the table. "Will this favor get me arrested?"

"Probably, but you said anything." She quipped. "So here it is." She said an unveiled the black handled sword to Job.

"Sweet gods." He said in amazement. "Is that-"

"Do not ask me what it is. If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." She joked, but unbeknownst to her, she held no humor in her voice so Jon was quite alert at the situation before him. "It belonged to a family member. I have very few things from them, but this one is special. It was my father's sword." She almost made the mistake of saying 'our father'. A phrase she had not said in so long the words seemed foreign in her own head much less on her tongue. "He died in the war, so it was passed down to me and my brother."

"You have a brother?" Jon questioned.

"It was supposed to go to him, but he was a still born. My mother never recovered from the loss."

"I am sorry to hear of that." Jon sympathized. "I had no idea."

"Many don't." She said as she admired the sword. "They just assume I am some bastard collected from the war with no story."

"You have a story?"

"Everyone has a story, Jon."

"Not I." He said with a half-faced smile. "I own no story."

"No. I believe you don't. Yours is not a story, Jon. It is a song." She joked as she placed her hands over her heart. "Please, Jon, sing me your song."

"My song?" He asked with a smile now plastered on his face. "I do not even know my song."

"I do." She said, now more honestly, but still light-hearted. Bending down she took the sword in her hands. Jon had opened his hands and the sword began to throb in hands when he held it. Through gloves, it was though he could feel heat from the sword. "No one must know of where you got this sword, nor will they take it from you. So help me, if you do, I will take Arya's needle and carve you like a ham." She threatened.

"I will never let this sword leave my side." She smiled as he put the sword in its sheath and latched it onto his waist. "I don't know what has gotten into you, but thank you so much, Rayna. I could not have paid for the kindness you have shown me." Although Jon's words were nothing but kind, she began to cripple inside.

"Glad to hear that." She said shortly. "You best go sneak that to Arya before she is all packed up." She said motioning Jon to the door.

"Just one more question."

"What, Jon?" She moaned. He smirked at her in response. He felt as though he was the only person exempt from Rayna's fury. Jon got away with things others would have been threatened or attacked. The thing that made him even more proud of this exception was because he knew it had nothing to do with his status of being a bastard. She treated the bastards and nobles no differently. It was Jon and everyone else.

"Technically, two know that I think-"

"Out with it." She barked.

"What is the sword's name?" He pondered. "Surely a sword such as this would have a name." He was right. The end of the blade had a carved ruby that mirrored the ones that had fallen from her father's breast plate at the battle of the Trident.

"Perzys." She further explained that it was Valyrian when Jon's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Figured a sword of such beauty should mirror those of the swords of legends."

"Very much so." He agreed. "And my last question before we depart and I never see that malicious smile or hear that sardonic tone which I've come to treasure…" He teased and she quirked an eyebrow as a final warning. "What is my song?"

"Your song?" Furrowing both eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes," he pressed opening the door and allowing the cold air to break through. "You said you knew my song. What is it?" He now stood outside as she leaned against the doorway, pressing her head against the door. It would be ages before she saw him again. The last piece of her former life remaining. Probably the last time she would ever see him. His song was the laughter that came from his belly much like their fathers. His voice, so soft and delicate after being called a bastard, like his mother. His yell that echoed in the air when he would catch Theon pestering Rayna. His laugh, his voice, his very being sang to her.

"Yours is the song that only really matters, Jon." She said with sadness spilling from her heart. "It's a song of ice and fire." Although confused, Jon smiled and reach for her hand to place a gentle kiss on it. His freshly shaved skin felt cool against her hand. Thanking her once more, he left her alone. One last time. Closing the door, Rayna could not stop the ache in her heart or the tears springing to her eyes.

* * *

The journey south on the Kingsroad was an uncomfortable one for Rayna. Lord Stark had requested that Rayna keep an eye on his daughters on the way to the capital, but all Rayna could report was that Arya was too busy practicing with her sword and Sansa was so far up Joffrey's ass Rayna was surprised if the girl could see the path in front of them.

Ned had come back from a meeting with Robert particularly cross. He and the King hardly spoke upon the arrival and Rayna seemed to be the only one to take notice. She approached the Lord's tent to investigate what had occurred. Given otherwise, Rayna could not care less if something upset the Lord, but she needed as much insight as possible if she were to return home as quickly as possible.

Eddard had revealed that her aunt Daenerys Targaryen had married a Dothraki War Lord and the Robert was concerned another war was headed toward the Seven Kingdoms.

"The Dothraki will never cross the Narrow Sea." Rayna had pointed out. "They ride on horses, not ships."

"I tried to tell him that, but he goes against my advice."

"If he is going against your advice why the hell did he make you the hand?" She asked sitting down, showing that she intended to stay for a conversation.

"Ask the gods. I do not know the answer." He said. "Have you seen anything… interesting." She knew he was implying if she had any visions.

"None of importance."

"All are of importance." He urged. "Tell me."

As much as Rayna did not like being used, especially by the man who for so long had despised her use of magic, she held her tongue of any remarks. "The butcher's boy will be butchered before we make it to the capital. I saw the Hound carrying his corpse. After that, nothing."

"Do you know why?" He persisted. "Was it by the order of the King? Joffrey?"

"I just saw the body. That is all." Eddard's shoulder visibly dropped. He knew by now that if there was any compassion in Rayna's heart is was spared just for children.

"Keep an eye out on Arya. I trust that Sansa is safe with the prince, but I cannot rely on Arya to stay out of trouble for two long.

Days had passed and Rayna spent most of them watching Arya. She would watch the novice spar with Micah, the butcher's boy who she had seen dead in her vision. Although Arya was becoming better with her wooden sword, Rayna knew that the little lady was not the cause of Micah's death.

One afternoon near the Green Fork, Rayna had seen the altercation between Arya and Joffrey to which the little prick was attacked by the direwolf. Of course Lord Eddard and the Stark girls were called upon. Joffrey's hand was wrapped in a bandage and his injury was overcompensated.

Sansa was asked to tell everyone what had happened and remarkably, the girl's memory had all, but faded. The King had scolded Joffrey for being disarmed by the little girl. In a flash, a vision of Sansa's dead direwolf flashed across her eyes. It seemed as though Rayna's visions lately had been mainly those of death. "My grace," She said and a rock nearly formed in her throat as she spoke words that felt so blasphemous. "If I may?" She asked approaching. "I saw the incident, and I think the entire truth is not being divulged here." Rayna knew it was bold to accuse noble born children of telling fibs, but unless she cleared it the poor wolf and Micah might not be saved.

"Go on girl, speak." The King ordered harshly and it took every fiber of her being not to narrow her eyes. Instead she pushed back her shoulders, held her head high and spoke boldly, as her father taught her.

"Lord Eddard had asked me to keep an eye on his daughters on the journey down south since most of his time would occupy him advising you and he trusts me."

"Is this true, Ned?" The fat bastard interrupted before she could carry on.

"Yes." He said. "Given what happened to my son, Bran, I asked that she watch my daughters until we reached the capital."

"Very well, continue." He ordered once more with a wave of his hand.

"I had retrieved some water and was returning to watch Arya and the butcher's boy play, when I found the prince and Arya instead."

"And what next, girl. Speak." Rayna swallowed hard and soothed the fire that was growing in her belly, begging her to lash out, but she remained poise. _Think of your mothers, Rayna._

"Your son was not disarmed by Lady Arya, your grace. Somewhere amidst the playing, your son was hit very hard with a wooden sword and became cross with Lady Arya. The next thing I know, the prince had pulled out his sword, and not one made of wood, and began to swing at her. I could not recall all of the words said, but "filthy little bitch" was definitely one. Lady Arya had fallen on her back and your son was visibly upset, and I think embarrassed by being struck so hard by a girl so much smaller than he, he lashed out. He held his sword up to Arya and began to scream at her "I'll gut you, you little cunt."

"I have had enough of this blasphemy. Joffrey would never. You are lying." The queen hissed rising to her feet.

"I have no reason to lie, My Queen." Rayna said innocently. "It is not I who will be punished for this matter. I have no reason to defend a wolf."

"Sit, Cersei, and be silent." Robert said, his face now red. "No more interruptions!" He bellowed. An uncomfortable silence graced the crowd.

"When Lady Arya was on the ground, the wolf had come and tore Joffrey away from her. The girl aided your son by pulling the wolf off of him. More than likely still afraid for her safety, she threw the sword into the river and fled back to the camp."

"And why did you not intervene sooner?" The Queen boldly questioned. Rayna paused for a moment thinking wisely of her words.

"As Lady Sansa said, everything happened so fast. I felt frozen in my own shoes. I went to aid the prince's wound, but they seemed superficial, so I went to retrieve Lord Eddard and that is all, My Grace." The room remained silent. The girl was a no one. She was, however, right. She had no reason to protect Arya or the wolf, but she was over Baratheon men thinking that they could win by spreading nasty lies. Rayna was surprised that Eddard had forgiven his lies of Lyanna.

"All of you are dismissed, back to your quarters." Before Eddard or anyone could speak to her, Rayna returned to the quarters that she shared with Arya and Septa Mordane.

The young maiden had readied herself to retire, spent from the day's event when Lord Eddard approached her tent. "Rayna, a word." He said, asking for permission to enter without actually entering.

"We are all decent, My Lord." She said even though she was the only one in the tent.

"You have seemed to save Sansa's direwolf from execution and Arya's honesty being put into question." He said walking with his hands clamped behind his back. "The queen and the prince will rebuke for your honesty."

Rayna chuckled at the thought. "A dragon fears a lion the same way a wolf fears sheep." She joked and began to ready her cot to be slept in. "I am not afraid of what unjust punishment the royals will do. They have taken nearly everything. My life is the last thing left. Besides, it needed to be done. The king will surely do something to repay you for his son's asinine actions."

"I do not come with all good news." He said solemnly. Rayna's smirking expression dropped. "The butcher's boy, Micah." She could feel her heart slow. "He attempted to flee."

"And?"

"The Hound caught him. I came to tell Arya."


	3. Fairytales and Familiar Cities

Guys, seriously thank you all for all the messages and support. I have so much love for you all! I am being a bad author because I WANTED to do each chapter like per episode, but I am not left with a lot of things to work with in the third episode of GoT so I will be skipping episodes because it was advised it would lag the story.

-RM

The remaining time on the King's Road was uncomfortable for everyone. Sansa abandoned her father's party in attempts to reconcile with her betrothed, but Joffrey had practically ignored the girl's attempts. As a form of silent punishment, Lord Eddard had ordered that Sansa's direwolf, Lady, be released. He was aware that his daughter had not lied, but she had not given the truth as well. Ned had fallen back, away from Robert, and rode side by side with Ser Rodrik's son, Jory Cassel, while Arya and Rayna were stuck in the wheelhouse. Rayna took it upon herself to spend time with the young lady. ' _Jon would want me to keep the girl entertained._ ' She would tell herself, but the reality was that she enjoyed the girl's company and wit.

"I heard you named your Direwolf after Nymeria, the warrior queen." Rayna noted. "I have not heard many stories of her growing up. I know she was a warrior queen and a Princess of the Rhoynar." It was true. Aerys II did not want the fables of a Dornish whore to seep into the walls and fill the minds of the next generation of Targaryens. Her mother mainly told stories of her childhood; dancing with the vipers in the sand. "Could you tell me a story? Then I will tell you on and we will go back and forth, fact or fictional. Just to pass the time." Arya smiled and began to tell the story of the warrior queen.

"She ruled in Ny Sar. The Valaryian Freehold conquered the Rhoyne with their dragons. Nymeria led those who survived to one of the Summer Islands, the Isle of Women. It was named something else before that, but the title escapes me." She continued. "She brought ten thousand ships across the narrow sea to the shores of Dorn. She married Mors Martell of Sunspear and the Martells have ruled Dorne ever since."

"Wow." Rayna said with amazement. "You're quite shit at telling stories, aren't you?" Arya glared as Rayna chuckled at her expense. "You sound as though you are reading from a book. Stories, those worth telling, don't come from texts. Here, now _I'll_ tell you a story. One you have probably never heard." Arya still glared at her, but shifted in her seat to become more comfortable.

"Go on with it then." She ordered. Rayna remembered the story she told Jon when he was casted out of Catelyn's home on a particularly chilly day when her father and brother had come to visit from Riverrun. Jon's presence was an embarrassment to Catelyn's image, so she had ordered Jon to go elsewhere until her family had left. Rayna and the blacksmith that had taken Jon in with the expectation that the young bastard would aid around the forge, to which he did. One night, Rayna had found Jon crying and told him the story to rid his mind of Catelyn's harsh nature. She had made it up on the spot, but the story was not all fictional.

"In Essos, they do not have the faith of the Seven. They worship other gods. Far more many than just 7. Here is a story of their gods and their gifts…" Rayna sat on the floor of the moving carriage and stretched out her legs in the confined space.

"In the land of Lhazar, there was a little girl; a princess named Storm. The gods took special time crafting her for her father and mother. The goddess of the moon had made her hair into a stunning silver from the light of the moon. The god of the earth had smoothed down two stones of amethyst for her eyes. The sun god had kissed her skin giving it a beautiful glow.

On the day of her birth, three other gods had come to visit her. Each god presented the princess with a gift. 'An everlasiting heart' said the goddess of love. 'If you take a piece of it off and give it to another, princess, the piece will grow back. Remember to never stop sharing your love and compassion even when it seems as though humanity has none left. Use it to console the sorrowful and angered.' She blessed the child and stepped aside. Next was the god of magic. 'I give to you the gift of magic. You may conjure fire to warm cold and spells to heal. Keep this magic away from darkness and use it to heal the weak and weary.' Finally, the goddess of passion. 'Passion is a dangerous thing, so wield this weapon wisely, princess. Use this gift of passion to fuel your desires to change the world.' The gods ascended back into the heavens and left the little girl to grow. Every night since she could speak, she would pray to the gods and give them thanks. She was healthy and beautiful and everything a girl could desire. She had her family; a father and a mother, but something was missing and no one could figure out what. Finally, one day, the king and queen realized what had been missing. A son. It was customary in that land for brothers and sisters to marry to keep the bloodline pure-"

"Like the Targaryens." She interrupted. It had been apparent that although Arya was not advanced in the craft of needling, she knew her history.

"Yes." Rayna said. "Just like the Targaryens. The queen was so small and fragile that she nearly died giving birth to her daughter. The king deemed it suicide attempting to impregnate his wife, but she told him that it was the only way. They had tried many times to conceive with no luck. The only other option for the young princess was her uncle. He was a cruel child who often took to torturing the servants and killing small animals that roamed the kingdom. The king feared that the little shit would not only one day be king, but be married to his daughter. When he expressed his hidden fears, the queen quivered. She finally decided that another woman must carry out the deed and gave her husband her blessing to bed another woman as long as the queen deemed her fit. The two knew of the scrutiny they would face so they kept their intentions a secret. One day, a festival took place in the kingdom and that's when they saw her. A beautiful vision of a woman that was the epitome of grace. Instead of envious, the queen was in awe of her foreign beauty. Where the queen's skin was kissed by the sun, the maidens had appeared to be kissed by the moon. During the festivities, the queen approached the woman and told her of her troubles with having another child and her promise to the king to have one even if it meant her death or a child that was not from her womb. The woman was in shock at the idea that the queen would permit a bastard. 'Oh, not a bastard.' The queen said. 'If he is the son of my husband than he shall be as much as my son as hers; the same with my daughter.' The queen expressed that she harbored no jealousy and knew that her husband had enough love in his heart for two women."

"He took two wives?" Questioned Arya. As they further descended south, the more the heat rose. Rayna took her light cloak off and placed in in her lap.

"I'm getting there. Let me tell the story." She ordered. "Hearing of how the queen spoke of her husband's kindness and loyalty had brought the woman to tears. 'Why do you cry, sweet dove?' the queen called her because of the paleness of her skin. The woman spoke of her husband-to-be. He was a brute of a man, known in his land for his crudeness and his inability to stay in one bed. He had barely reached the age of 17 and had already fathered several bastards. 'I am afraid of what is to become of me. I will be an embarrassment to my family for not being able to keep my husband satisfied to the point where he beds whores.' The woman spoke wiping tears from her eyes. 'I would sacrifice anything to have a man as such as your husband. The gods have truly blessed you, even _if_ you wish to share your husband with one other woman; one is better than a dozen.' Her words were all the confirmation the queen needed. When the sun had settled and the festivities had ceased, the queen had called the woman to her chambers that evening, she met the young princess and the little girl was immediately drawn to the woman like a moth to faith. Her peculiar beauty and entranced Storm. The woman sat with the king and his wife while the princess sat in her mother's lap as the queen braided her hair. They eagerly listened to her forced predicament with her betrothed, Storm too young to understand the issue at hand, but could feel the sorrow radiating off of the woman. 'Father,' she spoke. 'We need to help her.' The adults were surprised at Storm's eagerness to help, but then her parents had remembered the gift she was given as a babe."

"Her father looked at his daughter and spoke. 'Storm, you realize, if I were to help her, you would no longer be my only child.' His daughter was a prime example of generosity, but he knew that the hot-tempered blood of his ancestors flowed through her veins. 'She will give you a brother, who will one day be your husband and your king and will rule over this kingdom.' Storm stayed silent as her father spoke. 'There will be times where he is granted ability things you are not allowed to do, as a princess, but I will still love you just the same as will your mother. Knowing this, do you still wish for me to help her?' Without hesitation, Storm had said yes. The king rose from his seat and took the foreign maiden by the hand. 'May the gods have their ears open and hear me as I give you these words: If you swear it that when you enter under my roof you will love my daughter as your own and my wife as your sister, then I will honor you and protect you and whatever children you shall give us. You may hunger for food, but you will never hunger for affection. You may fear our enemies, but you will never fear my wife or me. I give these promises to you, if you should accept.' In the dead of the night, the king, the queen, the woman, and the princess stood before their gods and proclaimed the woman as the white queen. The woman had left her family and her betrothed and had never been more at peace."

"Months had passed and the queen, let's call her Laila, had finally became pregnant and, shortly after, the white queen, Arianne, had become pregnant as well. The little princess would sit beside her mothers and carefully touch their bellies. 'I am going to be the best big sister.' She would proclaim. 'I will pray that the gods give them the same gifts at me and together me and my brothers will have the most wonderful kingdom in Essos.' The king was too busy doting on his two glowing and growing wives to realize that Arianne's former betrothed had proclaimed war. Many battles ensued and many lives were lost. The birth date was soon approaching for the queen and Storm would pray over her mother's stomach, praying for the health of her baby brother or sister. In the midst of the war, Laila had given birth, but the infant had died before he was even born. The princess had wrapped the baby in a fine silk blanket and had buried the child deep within the crypts of their castle, where the souls of her ancestors would watch over her baby brother. She reached out to speak to the gods that came to her those years ago bearing their gifts. She begged that they not revive her brother, but give his soul and her mother's peace. By then, many of the servants and wet nurses had fled so it was up to Queen Arianne, whose belly was swollen from her own child, to deliver the stillborn and aid her sister-wife. With her husband gone to another battle, Laila laid in the arms of Arianne and wept. It was then that the two knew that they shared more than a husband. The two had shared affections for each other."

"They were lovers." Arya's voice held disgust. It was common for whores to engage in sexual encounters for the pleasures of men, but never for their own.

"They were closer than any pair of sisters." Rayna corrected. "There was nothing sexual, but the two loved each other and there has never been nor will there ever be a love like theirs. It was not long before Arianne's betrothed, Barabbas, had come to the castle walls. 'Give her back to me!' He bellowed so loudly the whole kingdom heard and his voice shook the walls. The princess could hear the monster's demands and quivered in fear between her mothers; she began to pray that the gods keep her family safe. The king, poise and gentle, simply replied, 'She is not yours; nor is she mine. She belongs to herself. She has chosen to stay with me of her own free will.' The king was calm, but Barabbas' face had turned a Targaryen red. His eyes equally as black as his beard that covered his face. The fat man cursed at the prince and ordered a final battle."

"On the eve of the battle, Arianne had gone into labor. The princess had fallen to her knees at the foot of the new queen's bed as her mother tended to her. She prayed that the child be a beautiful and strong just as his father had wished for. The stars aligned and by the gods' design, as the king drew his last breath, her brother took his first. Immediately, just as she had done with her dead baby brother, she wrapped this one in fine silk and coddled him as a mother would do."

"Arianne had been growing seemingly week and a shepherd had come into her chambers to see her. Laila had begun to weep as the blood poured from Arianne. The princess, dormant until now, hand the child to her mother and then walked to Arianne, woman she had seen as a second mother and placed her hand on the wound. 'and use it to heal the weak and weary.' She heard the god's voice echo in her ears. The girl closed her eyes and just imagined Arianne, smiling and happy and healthy, just as she seen her before. She imagined Arianne holding her son in her arms while Queen Laila had held her daughter. So much love and positive energy was sent to the queen's open wound. There was a heat to the girl's touch and to the amazement of the queens and the shepherd, Arianne had stopped bleeding. The pain was still present, but soon she began to gain her strength back. The celebration was short lived. Once the healing had taken over, the shepherd had given the news of the king's news and the women wept. The shepherd knew that soon the usurper would storm the castle. The children would be slaughtered, Arianne would be taken as his bride, and Laila would be given to his men and horses to rape, as he had promised the king as he lay dying. With no time to waste, the mothers fled, having to leave their children with the good shepherd. The princess had to be practically torn away from her mothers. "If he finds you or your brother, little princess, he will hurt you in ways a man should never hurt a little girl. Promise me, promise me, that you will never speak of your mother, your father, myself, or who you really are. Not until we come for you, not until it is safe." Arianne urged holding the girl by the shoulders. The princess nodded as tears cascaded down her eyes. "I promise mommy Ari." She said as she held on to her little brother who slept in her arms. "Take care of your little brother for me. Your father will watch over you." She had promised. "Always." The little whispered. "Yes." Arianne said. "Always.""

"After being torn from her mother, the princess had taken the gifts the gods had given her and turned them. She dipped her heart in molten iron still. 'Never again shall my heart be broken.' The magic she was gifted she had given to the hate within her. And the passion," she paused. "The passion for change had turned into a passion for revenge. The light within the little princess had faded to darkness, just as her silver hair had faded to black. The children grew up in a foreign kingdom and Storm waited for the day to take her revenge and her father's throne." Rayna said nothing more and Arya took that as an indication that she was through with her story.

"And did they?"

"Did they what?"

"Take their revenge." Rayna paused. It had been nearly 20 years since the story she just told was no fable, but her reality. It is how she saw it in the eyes of a child. "The king's children?"

"It is just a story, Arya." Rayna dismissed. "Not every story has a happy ending."

Before they properly settled into King's Landing, Lord Eddard was ordered to attend a meeting of the king's small council. Arya had clung to Rayna's side as the girl met with the master-of-arms and Sansa had immediately departed to follow around Joffrey as if she were a lost pup.

Rayna did not trust the blonde prince. She sensed there was something wrong deep within his veins, but could not place it. Little did anyone know that Joffrey had the same distrust regarding her and the Starks. Threats of doubled taxes and contribution to a standing army had fell from the boy prince's lips to which his mother attempted to silence.

Arya and Sansa were still not on terms after the incident by the river. While Eddard attempted to coax Arya to see it in Sansa's perspective, Rayna joked behind the Lord's back that it was a shame the dog did not go for the throat. The raven-haired girl knew of the treasonous words and the punishment they held if she were caught, but she could not find the concern to care, only to jest with Arya.

"So do you like making weapons?" Arya sat on a crate a good distance away from the anvil that Rayna was wielding a sword upon. The cheeky girl bit into an apple the color of summer wine. It was juicy and sweet; so much different that the tartness of the green apples in the north. "I mean; did you ever want to do something else?"

Rayna was not one to talk much while she worked, but she kept the unspoken promise to Jon that she would watch over the Starks while they lived in the snake pit that was King's Landing; even if that meant having Arya talk her ears off.

"I like it because I am good at it." Rayna explained putting the fresh sword into a bin of water letting it produce a powerful hiss. "I think I dreamed to be a high-born lady like every other girl. Having a family, a sense of security. Things ladies and lords do not fret over."

"I would gladly give you Sansa." She heard Arya whisper under her breath. Rayna gave the girl a broken smile. "You know they called me Arya Horseface: Her and her friend Jeyne." Rayna left the sword to cool in the water and approached her.

Arya's hair had fallen in her face and sweat gathered on her forehead no doubt because of the sweltering heat in the forge. Kneeling in front of her, Rayna pushed the stray hair away and tucked it behind her ears. "I heard you resembled your aunt Lyanna."

"Yes." She answered near tears now. "That's what father and mother say."

"She caused a war. A prince married her and Robert wanted her so bad he murdered and pillaged to take her from him. She was a beautiful woman and so many in the Seven Kingdoms would start a war again for her hand." Rayna took both of Arya's hand in her own. "Now tell me. Does that sound like a woman with a horseface?" A smile broke across Arya's face. "No. I guarantee she would have carved their eyes out with that needle of yours and rode off into the sunset on the back of the direwolf." Arya sobbed out a laugh and wiped away her fallen tears. "Never let anyone see you weep. They will collect your tears and make you drown in them. Instead-" She stood and received the sword from the water bin. "I believe your brother had told you to 'stick them with the pointy end." Arya's eyes widened at the realization that the blacksmith knew of her secret.

"You know that Jon had it made for me." She said. "Because father does not yet know."

"And he will not hear it from my lips." Rayna drew an 'X' over her heart with her finger. "I swear it." She promised. Rayna imagined being like Arya at her age, if she was given the opportunity. A young high-born dreaming of adventures and sword fights, but being confined to the duties that were required of ladies and princesses. "But do tell him. I do not think your father would be one to not allow you to learn a trick or two with a simple light sword."

True to Rayna's theory, Ned had arranged it so that Arya trained with the former First Sword of Braavos. To say that she was ecstatic was an understatement. It seemed as though the loss of her friend and pet had been temporarily shadowed at the opportunity to train just as her brothers have, but, to Arya, she was receiving so much more.

Rayna had been requested to meet Lord Eddard at Littlefinger's brothel when the sun settled in the west. Having not breaking her fast, Rayna was hungry and eager to return to her quarters to eat, but was curious as to why Ned arranged such an odd meeting place at that particular time.

To her surprise, Rayna had met Lady Catelyn and Ser Rodrik Cassel. As she had nearly all of her life, she gave a forced curtsy to Catelyn and a swift nod to Ser Rodrik.

"My wife is aware of your… talents." Ned said. "Of your capability to see the things that have not happened." _But she does not know of your black magic_ , Rayna thought to herself mocking Ned's voice in her own head. "I have not spoken to you much since our arrival and I have faith that if you have seen anything of importance you would tell me."

"Of course, My Lord." Rayna answered once again forcibly submissive. "There have been several things that have crossed my eyes, but none of the more important than the news I gave you of your son awaking."

"Tell me anything whether you deem it important or not. Anything of a dagger?" Rayna paused a moment. _Had there been a dagger in her visions?_

"No." She said. "I do not recall anything involving a dagger." Rayna owed her life to Ned Stark, a fact she would never unwillingly forget. Her mothers were safe as was her brother. Protected from a tyrant who would never second guess spilling the blood of those who bore him no harm. "But there was a book. And you." She said looking Ned directly in his eyes. "A book about the lineages of the Seven Kingdoms. We were on the page of Baratheons, I was with you. The last words you spoke were 'The seed is strong' before the vision escaped me."

"Is there more?"

"Yes. Just one from here in King's Landing." Rayna did not want to admit to either of the Starks that most of her power was aimed toward watching Jon. It had been the first time in her life since he had not been near her and she was terribly anxious. "You were in the garden with the queen. Not much was said, but you stood a good distance. The words, 'when you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. There is no middle ground' were said by the queen. I do not know what relevance those two have, but they were so clear, the gods must deem them somewhat important although I do not see it."

"You believe the gods give you these visions?" Catelyn questioned and miraculously Rayna sustained from narrowing her eyes.

"I did not pray for my gifts, Lady Catelyn." Rayna explained. "So my only deduction was that they were given to me and I have no idea what kind of monster would give me the power to see things that I cannot change."

"Gods be damned." Ser Rodrik cursed. It was not like Ser Rodrik to speak ill of the gods, but Rayna nevertheless pursed her lips and said, "I agree."

Catelyn and Ser Rodrik had left King's Landing, but the purpose of their arrival was still a mystery to Rayna. Ned had ordered her to tell no one of his wife's visit.

Weeks passed slowly, almost tortuous, for Rayna as she just continued to wield weapons for the King, armor for the nights, religious items for the septons, and shoes for the horses. Arya had spent most of her time practicing with Syrio, the swordsman from Braavos, Sansa had still not departed from Joffrey's tail and Ned was stuck in his own world to which he told nothing to Rayna about.

She mostly ate inside of her forge, but Arya had tempted her to go down by the bay and get some fresh fish. Luckily, Rayna's quarters provided a small stone to which the girls could cook the food upon. Although Arya was a girl she had never been taught anything remotely close to being in a kitchen; that was a job for a commoner, not a lady.

The summer sun was casting down brightly on that particular day. Rayna could feel the indentions of the cobblestone beneath her sandals. She could practically hear her father's voice, chastising her for running through the streets with no shoes. The stone was soft then; Soft and nearly white. Now it was a reddish-brown. To those some say it was stained with dirt and worn down by travelers passing through. To Rayna it was stained with blood and worn down by the stone feet of the Usurper's armies.

"Have you ever seen the sea, Rayna?" Arya questioned walking beside her. Arya had just returned from practicing with Syrio so she was in her usual dancing apparel. A white blouse paired off with a skirt and slacks underneath. To the eye of a stranger, it would appear that she was dressing as a boy. Rayna on the other hand had decided to change from her coal stained garments and into something more appropriate of a woman in King's Landing. To Arya's surprise, the maiden had chosen a loose sleeveless tunic as red as summer wine that was bound with a black metal ring around the collar. It was a particularly hot day descending Aegon's High Hill toward Blackwater Rush where the fish market stood.

"I have." She answered truthfully. One thing that Rayna tried to do as least as possible was tell a fib. After all, she felt as though her entire life was a lie. "I used to go to the fish market with my father after we went to pray." Rayna smiled at the memories. Fishermen and sellers would approach her father carrying the largest fish they had. The creature's open mouths and blank stares frightened Rayna, to which her father would scoop her up from the street and carry her through the market.

"I did not know you knew your father." Arya caught on. "I thought you were a bastard."

"Only by name." Rayna lied, cursing herself internally. "I was his only daughter. He wanted a son and my mother could have no more children. He died in the Rebellion and my mother and I separated. Your father took me to safety and knew no one would take me in so he did. I accompanied him and baby Jon all the way to Winterfell. There was nothing left of my home anyway; Just blood and ashes." Rayna gave a meek smile to the girl whose eyes had now seemed as filled with much salt water as the sear. "Don't cry for me, little lady." She said wiping a fallen tear from her cheek. Arya became embarrassed and shoved her hand away.

"I'm not a lady, I'm a wolf."

"That you are, my dear." She said smiling down at the girl.

The fish market was much smaller than she remembered. She recalled one evening, a seller had put a dead fish in her face and, oh, how terrified she became. Her father had to lift her up to continue walking through the marketplace. Although her grandfather thought it was not very regal to do so, Rhaegar enjoyed strolling around the kingdom, especially with his daughter in tow.

The people were drawn to her. She remembered dancing in the courtyard at the Great Sept of Baelor as musicians would play. The commoners were astounded to see a prince and princess down from the castle and even more so that they danced and dined with them. Her father always prided himself in how loved he was by his people. He knew if his daughter had the same affections, she would be a great queen to her people. The years had passed, however, and Rayna no longer resembled the little girl she once was. The people did not flock to her as they once did. They had a new king and princess to swoon over.

The girls had purchased a decent sized fish and were returning back from the market when Rayna felt something bump hard against her. She shouted in surprise at the little boy, nearly Arya's age, who had bumped into her. The boy took off swift, when she looked down, Rayna had noted that her satchel had been stolen. "Shit."

Luckily, Rayna's legs carried her far and fast as she sprinted through the street of King's Landing; Arya struggled to keep up. Soon enough, Rayna had followed the black-haired boy into the slums of the kingdom, a place she had never been before. Not caring of the danger, she continued.


End file.
